


The One Time I Leave for Work

by nevercomestheday



Series: David and Deidra- Married Life [1]
Category: Chris Farley - Fandom, David Spade - Fandom
Genre: Baby, Birth, Drama, Earthquakes, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/pseuds/nevercomestheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David goes to Toronto with Chris to film, leaving a very pregnant Deidra at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Time I Leave for Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsDavidSpade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDavidSpade/gifts).



"I'll only be gone a week, hopefully less if Sweaty here can manage not to laugh every take." David chuckled and elbowed his best friend. Spade and Farley, at it again, the producers beamed. Chris was almost bursting with excitement. David, on the other hand, was a bit unsettled. Yes, he was more than thrilled to be filming the last few scenes of this movie, and yes, he was ecstatic to be working with his very dearest friend once more, but as he looked at his exhausted wife, he knew he couldn't be gone for long. The baby was due in a week and a half. Deidra smiled at her husband and put a hand on his face, comfortingly.  
"Sweetheart, don't worry. I'm sure our little munchkin will wait for Daddy to come home before entering the world!" Though she sounded firm and sure in her words, she could feel how soon it would be. She sighed and took David's hands. "Don't worry. We'll be just fine. Now go make us proud and finish this movie!"  
"Yeah, come on, Davey, we're gonna miss our flight!" Chris feigned a whine. "Come on!"  
"Okay, okay, relax!" David laughed and kissed his wife. "It'll only be a week tops. Call me if you need anything."   
"I will! I love you."   
"I love you too."

As David and Chris landed in Toronto, Deidra sat back in her armchair. She sipped a glass of water and turned on the tv. Nothing good is ever on. Huh, Jerry Springer still runs new episodes. Who knew? She flipped through the channels and finally landed on the news. Well, this will have to do, I guess. As the anchorman droned on and on about some local robbery, Deidra began to doze off.

She awoke with a start to find the entire house shaking. Damn, an earthquake. Better get under a doorframe. She struggled to pull herself up from her smushy chair and nearly tore the armrest with her grip. As she got to her feet, she took a few shaky steps toward the doorway, but tripped over the corner of an oriental rug.   
"No!" She shouted, but no one was home. She crashed down onto the floor, hitting her head and twisting her ankle in such a way that she was sure it had broken. Her belly had also taken a hit, albeit not one hard enough to do much damage. As the ground stopped shaking, she tried to sit up and reorient herself. Oh god, not this, not now... Where's my phone? Her phone, she would soon realize, was perched just out of reach, sitting comfortably atop the coffee table. As she tried to think of how to reach the phone, she felt a sharp pain in her lower belly. No, not a contraction. Not now. Please, please not now.

"Okay, cut! Take a break, fellas." The director shouted. Chris and David had just wrapped a hilarious scene and were both still laughing. Chris patted David on the back.  
"So, Davey Spade, about to be a daddy! Never thought I'd see the day!" Chris nudged him in the side playfully and smiled.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's been a hell of a year for both of us, hasn't it? You just got your ten-year chip! I'm really proud of you!" David beamed.  
"Yeah, me too." Chris noticably avoided the subject. As much as he was happy with being sober, he didn't want to bring up the road it took to get there. "So how are things with Deidra?"   
"They're good..." David had already pulled out his phone, checking for a message or a missed call.   
"Davey, relax. I'm sure everything's fine. Besides, it's noon in LA. She's probably having lunch right now."   
"I guess you're probably right... Let me put something out on twitter. I haven't tweeted since we got here."   
"Oh you and your social media." Chris shook his head, walked to the table where the snacks were and grabbed a water bottle.   
David scrolled through his twitter feed.   
"Man, that was a massive earthquake!"  
"Level 5.6 earthquake hits Los Angeles area [link]"  
"My dogs won't stop barking now. Great."  
He felt his stomach twist. "Uh, Chris, there was a massive earthquake just now in LA. I think I should call Deidra."  
"I'm sure she's fine, it couldn't have been that bad! Don't worry." Chris shrugged.   
"Maybe, but I should still call. It probably scared her." David walked over to the edge of the set and phoned his wife.   
"Hi! You've reached Deidra Spade. I'm not available right now, leave a message!" Deidra's voice on the outgoing message sounded so pleasant and calm. It almost made David more nervous.   
“Hey sweetie, it's David, call me back." Maybe she's in the other room and can't hear her phone. I'll call the house.   
"Hey, you've reached the Spades. We're not home right now, leave a message!" Something was definitely wrong. David felt sick.   
"Chris, she's not answering."   
"Maybe she's not home? Call her back in a few minutes, don't worry so much!" Chris tried to reassure his worried friend.

Meanwhile, Deidra was screaming in pain. She could feel the contractions coming closer and closer. Even through her screaming, she could hear her phone ringing. She already knew it was David. There was no question. She knew how he worried.  
Deidra was frantically trying to figure out what to do. Okay, maybe once this contraction ends, I can pull myself across the floor and over to my phone? The coffee table isn't that far away, right? She couldn't concentrate. She groaned in agony once more, but pulled herself over the floor, grabbing at the rug. Come on, just a few more feet.

"Chris, she's still not answering." David's tone was low and shaky.   
"You're overreacting, everything's probably fine!" Chris said.  
"No, Chris, this could be serious. I'm hours away and I can't do anything! I feel so useless."  
"Look, if you're really that worried, call the neighbors. Maybe they can go over and see what's up." Chris smiled. He was proud of his idea.  
"Not a bad idea, actually. Okay, I'll call." David dialed his next-door neighbor, Ann, and hoped for the best. Ann was an older woman whose hearing was subpar at best.  
"Hello?" The voice on the other end was young and almost definitely male.  
"Oh, um, hi? Is this Ann Lerman's phone?" David was almost embarrassed, but he quickly shoved that feeling aside once he remembered what was at stake.  
"Yes, hi, this is her caretaker, Tony. May I ask who's calling?"  
David let out a sigh of relief. "This is David Spade, her neighbor. I'm out of town and I was wondering if she- well, I guess if you- could check on my wife next door? She's very pregnant and isn't answering her phone, and what with the earthquake I'm starting to worry."  
"Absolutely, Mr. Spade. Let me just let Ann know. I'll keep you on the line while I go check on your wife."  
David began to relax a bit. At least he would know what was going on soon.

Deidra heard a knock on the door.   
"Mrs. Spade? This is Tony from next door, I'm checking to see if you're okay? Your husband said you weren't answering your phone!" The voice behind the door was friendly.  
"Help!" She shouted. "I fell and broke my ankle, and I'm pretty sure the baby's coming!" She only just then noticed the tears streaming down her face. She tried to stay strong.  
"I'm calling an ambulance, Ma'am. Is there a way to get into the house that isn't locked?"  
She thought for a minute, then felt another contraction. She screamed, "No! Everything is locked! Just have the police bust the door down or something!"

"Mr. Spade, I'm calling an ambulance for your wife now. She says the baby is coming and her ankle is broken."  
David looked at Chris with eyes wide as dinner plates. "Is she going to be okay? Tell her I'm coming home right now!"

David ran through the airport, shoving people and leaving a very out-of-breath Chris to run several feet behind him.  
"David! David slow down!"  
"Chris, my wife and baby are in danger. I can't stop!" He ran right up to the ticket desk and demanded two tickets back to LA.   
"Sir, calm down. I can get you two tickets, but the next flight leaves in ten minutes."  
"We can make it. Just put it on my card." 

The flight home was agony. David kept checking his watch every two minutes.   
"You know, Davey, checking your watch won't make the time go by faster, or the plane fly quicker." Chris said calmly, placing a hand on his friend's forearm.  
David sighed. "I know, I'm just so worried about her. I promised her I'd be home before the baby, I promised everything would be okay-"  
"David, you can't control these things. And you need to remember who you're dealing with here. Your wife is a resilient, capable woman. She's strong, you know that. You told me yourself that you married her partly because of how well she handles things. Everything will be okay. I promise."  
David looked into Chris's eyes. "I guess you're right. I just wish we could get home faster."

Deidra screamed out in pain as the paramedics set her ankle.   
"Ma'am, everything will be okay, don't worry. We're about to take you to the hospital to have this baby."  
Another paramedic turned and shook his head. "Jim, tell her she can't have the baby in the hospital. She's already starting to crown."  
"What?!" Deidra panicked. "I can't have the baby yet! My husband isn't home and I can't have it here!"   
"Ma'am," the first paramedic said gently, "it looks like you'll have to. We'll help you through this, don't worry."  
They moved her into a better birthing position on the floor. One paramedic held her hand and the other sat between her knees.   
"Okay Ma'am, on the count of three, we're going to push, okay? One... Two... Three, push!"   
Deidra screamed and pushed as hard as she could.   
"One more time. One... Two... Push!"  
Another push, another cry from the nearly broken woman.  
"Here we go, last time! One... Two... Push!"  
This time, another cry was heard. A tiny, squeaky, frantic sort of cry.  
"It's a girl! Congratulations, Mrs. Spade!"  
Deidra was too tired to respond, just smiling at the baby in the paramedic's arms and passing out onto the second paramedic's knee.

When she awoke, Deidra was propped up comfortably in a hospital bed being gently nudged awake by David, who was holding their daughter.  
"Honey, wake up. The nurse is going to get you started on feeding the baby now."  
"David, oh you're here! Did you see her? Isn't she beautiful?"  
"Just like her mother."  
"Excuse me?" A nurse popped her head through the open doorway, peeking at the smiling couple. "I'm just here with the birth certificate. What are you naming the child?"  
Together, they said, "Jessica Hope Spade." The couple looked at each other and laughed.   
"I'm so glad you're home, Davey."  
"I'm glad, too. I'm just so happy you're safe. I was worried."  
"Well, all three of us are okay now, that's all that matters."  
At that moment, a second nurse walked in to help feed the baby, and David couldn't stop smiling. Though it had been a crazy ride, they made it.


End file.
